Kamek vs. Twilight Sparkle
Magic. By adjusting the forces of the universe to operate on an entirely different plane of existence, magic users can do almost anything. And these two kid-friendly magicians are the real stars of the show. The most powerful of their kind, it’s a grand battle of Good vs. Evil. Kamek, leader of the Koopa Troop, and Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. For the purposes of this fight, I’ll be using a culmination of all forms of these characters, including comics, television shows, and video games. In addition, it should be mentioned that I’m using Twilight Sparkle as she was at the end of Season Six of the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic TV Show because…well, that’s all that’s on Netflix. Hey, do you want the battle, or do you want to wait another year to see if Netflix puts Season 7 on? I’m LittleZbot, and it’s my hobby to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out which series I’m more biased towards- oops, I meant to say, who might win a Death Battle. Kamek Hundreds of years ago, seven Star Children were born. These children had enormous magical power imbued in their hearts, and, through divination, a sorcerer discovered that some of these children would one day cause terrible trouble for his King. He then set out on a quest to capture these Star Children, to ensure that the threat would be contained before it had a chance to grow. He failed. Multiple times. In the end, the children escaped, and, as his King Bowser grew, they did begin causing him trouble - a lot of trouble. Mostly having to do with beating him during every attempt he made at capturing the Mushroom Kingdom. Nonetheless, due to his personal ties with the sorcerer and also him being one of the most powerful beings on the planet, King Bowser kept at his side the very magikoopa who had seen this coming and raised the young King. This magikoopa was the strongest of his kind, and, being an even better leader than Bowser himself, easily worked his way into being Bowser’s right-hand-man. The magikoopa’s name, of course, was Kamek. As Bowser’s right-hand man, Kamek is in charge of his entire army, and takes command whenever Bowser is off somewhere else. Everyone in Bowser’s kingdom respects Kamek, at times even more than Bowser himself. But, while he has an entire army at his beck and call, he’s not afraid to step into the fight himself. Luckily, he has all the right tools for the job. Kamek is considered among the smartest in Bowser’s kingdom, and is a gifted engineer. By combining mechanics and magic, he’s created a variety of different devices to help him, like a crystal ball that lets him see far into the future, a strange device that allows him to travel through time, and a vacuum cleaner that absorbs magic, color, and emotions. No joke. He is one of the few Magikoopas to own a magic broomstick, and his is, by far, the most powerful. With it he can race across the entire planet in minutes, outfly lightning bolts, and it even acts as a storehouse for magic, which means that if Kamek somehow loses his magic wand, the broomstick can be used as an alternate magic source. Though it’s unlikely he’ll need to do so, as he can somehow resummon his wand out of nowhere if it were to be knocked out of his hand. Speaking of which, Kamek’s magic wand was specifically made by him to his own tastes, and provides a perfect outlet for his magical prowess. Kamek’s magic wand can cast an abundant number of powerful spells, like the Transmogrification spell, which can transform objects into, well, other objects. This can work on just about anything, from turning stone blocks into ghosts to turning Luigi into an egg. His cloning spell creates multiple clones of himself, each with their own respective properties and attack patterns. He can mentally control just about any non-living object, foresee events in the immediate future, create magic chains, and summon entire armies out of nowhere. He can teleport to any location, change the size of any object or person, including himself, and has full control and manipulation over the elements. But his spells don’t stop there. He can give life to nonliving objects, turn any object, including himself or others, into paper and back again, create clothing, cages, thwomps, and many other small objects and creatures, and can even alter the magical abilities and physical attributes of anyone else, though, thanks to an abundant number of wards, he is immune to this himself. Heck, he can even erase certain memories and make people go insane. He also has a healing spell. Though it evidently takes some time to charge and thus can only be used once or twice in a battle situation, it is capable of completely restoring him from a pile of ash. That’s right; Kamek was literally turned into ash and reversed this through his healing spell. He can block and counter other spells, create illusions, and levitate himself or really anything else, from boulders to entire castles. Oh, yeah, and he’s telepathic, able to read and control weak minds and sense mental presences, even being able to see through invisibility. But all the magic in the world wouldn’t be much without the stats to back it up. Luckily, though, his physical feats are more than impressive. Kamek is strong enough to lift and wield a hammer the size of a small building, fast enough to keep up with the supersonic Yoshi without his broom, and durable enough to be wracked with several powerful explosions and come out just fine. He’s led Bowser’s whole army for centuries, taught the big turtle the ways of combat, and reached the coveted position of The Game Mage. He’s fought and even defeated both Mario and Yoshi in combat, dodged lightning bolts, created an earthquake that derailed a train the size of a small town, and was flung, full force, by Giant Bowser into a pool of lava and got out with little to no injuries. He even fought Dreamy Luigi, a being who can manipulate entire constellations. His biggest feat, though, was when he struck Mario with a blast of magic so powerful, it literally sent him flying across entire galaxies. He truly deserves the title of the most powerful magician in the Mushroom Kingdom. But don’t make the mistake of thinking that means he’s perfect. He’s been defeated by Mario and friends far more times than not, he’s self-conscious, his old age forces him to stay on his toes, and, when his power becomes so great it overwhelms him, he may accidentally cast spells wildly, including on himself. Once he accidentally shrunk himself to the size of an ant after trying to use all the magic in his broomstick at once on Mario, though, thanks to his wards, this is unlikely to happen again. Still, he’s not very adaptable, preferring to fight in a planned manner against proper foes, and he rarely fights by himself. Plus, if he were unable to cast magic, he would become significantly easier to defeat. But, for all he’s accomplished for his king, he has more than earned his position as the leader of the Koopa Troop. Kamek flies in, taunting Mario. “You may have bested us before, but this time will be different. You'll leave this battle looking like a pile of confetti! Confetti in a parade honoring our fearless Koopa King! I've sized you up, Mario! But my magicks may size you down! Eheeheehee!” Kamek: Name: Kamek Species: Magikoopa Age: 200+ Height: 4’1 (125 cm) Weight: 105 lb. Occupation: Leader of Koopa Troop, Game Mage Blood Type: AB Nicknamed “Fang” Has his own Library Professional BMX Racer Weapons: Crystal Ball Magic Wand Broomstick Time Travel Device A Vacuum Cleaner that absorbs color and emotions ' Abilities:' Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Durability Superhuman Stamina Magical Abilities Telepathic Abilities (Divination, Telekinesis, etc.) Magic: Size Manipulation Teleporting Transmogrification Elemental Manipulation Magic Protects From Status Effects Create Chains Can Create Minor Enemies (Bullet Bills, Banzai Bills, Big Amps, Boos, Goombas, Spiked Balls, Shy Guys, Koopa, Paratroopas, Spinies, Dry Bones) Healing Spell Cloning Spell Clothing Spell Levitation (Mental Control) Alter Other’s Abilities (Immune) Turn things into Paper (Paperize) Divination Egg Shield Creation Give life to nonliving Regular Magic Blasts (Sent Mario flying across galaxies) Feats: Has led an army for hundreds of years Was hit full force by Giant Bowser Literally exploded and lived One-shotted Luigi Was turned to ash and lived Blasted Mario with enough power to send him across galaxies Strong enough to lift a building-sized hammer Fought and even defeated Mario and Yoshi in battle Created an earthquake that toppled a train Weaknesses: 'Old age Insecure Not much of an on-the-spot thinker Has been defeated way more than he’s won Not very adaptable Rarely fights by himself Twilight Sparkle Hundreds of years ago, the land of Equestria was in chaos. Discord, a lord of chaos who could shape reality to his whim, was running the country, and also completely ruining it, when two Alicorns, Princesses Celestia and Luna, finally stood up to him. Using the Elements of Harmony, they managed to turn Discord to stone and take rule in his place, making Equestria a glorious place to live once more, and controlling both night and day with their powers. Then a bunch of stuff happened, and long story short, Luna became jealous, filled herself with dark magic, became the incredibly dangerous and powerful Nightmare Moon, and Celestia was forced to use the Elements of Harmony to lock her in the moon. But, alas, Nightmare Moon’s magic was too powerful to hold forever, and it was predicted that she would escape exactly one hundred years after she had fallen. Celestia then began to search, hoping to find a pony with strong enough magic and of a good enough heart to defeat Nightmare Moon before her return destroyed everything. And then, a little more than ten years before Nightmare Moon’s destined return, she discovered Twilight Sparkle. Twilight was a young unicorn with incredible magical potential. Born to the ponies Night Light and Twilight Velvet, she was a child genius who’d actually always had trouble performing magical feats - until the day of a certain test came and she saw Rainbow Dash’s first Sonic Rainboom fly across the sky. Upon seeing this, her magic burst out, and ended up nearly being too much power for her to handle. Shortly afterward, she became Princess Celestia’s royal protégé and began studying magic and…studying magic…and studying magic. After deciding she was studying too much magic and too little of anything else, Princess Celestia sent Twilight to Ponyville in preparation for the Summer Solstice festival with the goal of making some friends. This forever changed Twilight’s life as she met her five eventual best friends right off the bat and slowly began to learn all about the magic of friendship. As it turns out, she was so good at it that eventually, after defeating both Nightmare Moon and Discord with her friends and completing an unfinished spell by Star-Swirl the Bearded, she was found worthy and became an Alicorn Princess like her mentor. She now goes by the title of Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship. Twilight is a genius in book-smarts. By her own count, she owns and has studied at least 20,000 textbooks and is able to construct an entire, fully functional laboratory in seconds. She always seems to believe there is a logical conclusion to any problem, and will often do whatever it takes to find it. Thankfully, this is made far easier thanks to her nature as an Alicorn. Being an Alicorn means Twilight not only can’t age and has Alicorn magic, but is also one of the few unicorns to ever be able to fly. With her light Alicorn wings, she can fly in any direction for hours at a time, and typically reaches speeds comparable to Fluttershy, who, when determined, can go just over the speed of sound. However, once, she was able to send Rainbow Dash into her mind with a magic spell. With Rainbow Dash’s help, she actually performed a Sonic Rainboom, which means Twilight can theoretically fly at speeds of at least Mach 5, and likely much higher. Of course, the magic she studied for so long now came much more naturally to her and she was able to perform more powerful spells than she ever had before. Speaking of spells, Twilight is one of the greatest spell casters in the entirety of Equestria. See, after Nightmare Moon’s return, Nightmare Moon destroyed the Elements of Harmony’s physical forms, but it turns out that they’d already found new forms by inserting themselves into pieces of jewelry for the six ponies that were there, facing her. And Twilight got the best element out of the bunch: the Element of Magic. Because of this, she’s actually a physical representative of Equestrian magic, and so can perform a numerous amount of spells with a fair amount of ease. This includes Transmogrification, which can transform objects into, well, other objects. She can restore lost memories and emotions, telekinetically control and move just about any object, living or not, amplify her voice to be heard across a city, and even record certain events and play them back later. She can become intangible, piggy-back on time spells to follow the user through time, alter the gravity of an entire town, and even manipulate and remove others’ magical and physical abilities. She can camouflage herself to the point where she’s nearly invisible, freeze others in time, and launch sparks into the air that explode into light, blinding those who look at it temporarily. She can bring most inanimate objects to life, make an object incredibly attractive to all who view it, forcing them to value it above all else, and can even create small animals and objects, including Parasprites, fast, durable creatures that can eat through virtually anything and clone themselves. She can mentally control and even create large amounts of fire and frost, turn herself and others into illustrations on a page and back, enter the minds of others, and use minor amounts of dark magic. She can teleport to virtually any location on the planet, and her Magic Barrier can encompass an entire city block and staves off most attacks for several minutes. She can even encompass herself in a weaker version of it that can move around while blocking and absorbing the impact from powerful blows, though it will eventually break. Her healing spell repairs minor wounds, and, with her levitation spell, she can telekinetically levitate boulders and buildings alike. She can undo, block, and counter other spells and magical attacks, and even just use a normal, powerful magical blast that can destroy a wall with ease and even match that of Queen Chrysalis, a powerful magical changeling that tanked being thrown across a country. But all the magic in the world wouldn’t be much without the stats to back it up. Luckily, though, her physical feats are more than impressive. Twilight is strong enough to easily pull a large chariot made entirely of gold, fast enough to leave afterimages in her wake ''without her wings, and durable enough to have a grand piano fall on her head and get up more annoyed than anything else. She‘s led the charge against several of Equestria’s most deadly monsters, mentored the powerful Starlight Glimmer in both magic and friendship, and formed alliances with all of Equestria‘s neighbors. She’s fought and even defeated both Queen Chrysalis and Starlight Glimmer in combat by herself, landed in front of several other ponies and threw up a magical barrier to protect them from a blast from Starlight Glimmer from a few feet away, which would put her reaction time at well above that of a human, and has been flung through trees and wooden beams and got out with little to no injury. Once, she actually created a doorway to an alternate dimension using nothing but pieces of scrap metal. She even fought Tirek, a being who, at the time, had absorbed nearly all the magic in Equestria and used it to make himself absurdly powerful. But one of her biggest feats was when she telekinetically repaired a hole several dozen times her size in a dam, telekinetically lifting dozens of building-sized pieces of concrete at once and fitting them together perfectly against the flow of the water, and completing the whole project in just a few seconds. She truly deserves the title of one of the most powerful magicians in Equestria. But don’t make the mistake of thinking that means she’s perfect. She’s been defeated and captured several times, she has trouble adapting to changes, her magical power is reliant on her stamina, so, if tired, she can lose her ability to cast spells, and, when her power becomes so great it overwhelms her, she may accidentally cast spells wildly, including on herself. Once, when just a filly, she accidentally transformed half of her class into palm trees, though, thanks to years of experience, this is unlikely to happen again. Still, she can become unraveled easily due to high pressure, which can cause her to become nearly mentally insane and forget many of her most basic spells. She rarely seeks out fights, and almost never fights by herself. In addition, just like all of her friends that became representatives for the elements of harmony, if she decides to completely go against what she represents or just gives it up, she will lose all extra powers and abilities the element granted her. So, if, for whatever reason, she permanently gives up magic, she’ll cease to be a powerful magician - though it’s not like that can exactly come into play during a Death Battle, it’s worth noting. And, to top it off, her horn is the outlet for her magic. If anything happens to it, she can no longer cast spells, making her far easier to defeat. And yet, it isn’t her magical abilities or physical feats that make her the pony she is; rather, it’s her friends, and all they have done to show her who she is. She would far rather make an enemy into a friend than destroy them - which she has accomplished a surprising amount of times. Many of the most powerful beings in the universe consider her a good friend, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. For all she’s done for Equestria, she’s more than earned her place as the Princess of Friendship. Starlight Glimmer’s magic blast vanishes against Twilight’s magic barrier. Shocked and angry, Starlight cries out “I studied that spell for years! How could you-” Twilight interrupts her. “I studied magic for years, too. But what I didn’t know then is that studying could only take me so far. Each of my friends has taught me something different about myself. It was their unique gifts and passions and personalities that helped bring out the magic inside of me. I never would’ve learned that I represent the Element of Magic without these five. And I certainly wouldn’t be here to stop you now!” '''Twilight Sparkle: Name: Twilight Sparkle Species: Alicorn Age: 18+ Height: 3’11 (119 cm) Weight: 180 lb., at least Occupation: Princess of Friendship Tutor to Starlight Glimmer Believes the second-most powerful magic to be Proper Silverware Placement Adopted an owl named Owlowicious Abilities: Supersonic Flight Superhuman Strength Superhuman Speed Superhuman Durability Unicorn Magic Alicorn Magic Magic: Telekinesis Teleportation Intangibility Alter Other’s Abilities “Come to Life” Spell Can Create Minor Enemies (Parasprites, Various Small Animals) Transmogrification (Apple to Carriage, Mice to Horses, Herself to Illustration, ect.) Dark Magic Blinding Spark Magic Shield Magic Barrier Freeze Spell Recording Voice Amplifier Want it, Need it Spell Memory Spell Undoing Spell Flight Spell Time Travel Frost Magic Can Enter Other’s Minds Alter gravity Meld others into her mind Reforming Spell Normal Magic Blasts Other mostly useless spells Feats: Transmuted half her class into Palm Trees when just a filly Teleported fast enough to block a magic blast from hitting ponies a few feet away Completed an unfinished spell by Star-Swirl the Bearded Defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, Tirek, and Starlight Glimmer (w/ Friends) Dueled Tirek to standstill, moved both sun and moon, and tanked nuclear blasts (after gaining powers of all 4 Alicorns) Magic Blasts are equal to Queen Chrysalis Telekinetically repaired enormous holes in a dam in a matter of seconds Ran at supersonic speeds Sent flying through walls Strong enough to pull a large golden chariot Had a piano fall on her head, got up more annoyed than anything Undone powerful magic spells, including magic from Discord and Starlight Glimmer Weaknesses: Inexperienced fighter Magic has been outmatched Powers and Control have been removed by Tirek, Discord, Trixie, & others Most impressive feats have required outside help Most victories were only because of quick thinking and/or planning ahead, in actual battle she almost always comes up short Could become mentally unstable Not very adaptable Magic linked to horn makes it a liability Intermission All right, the combatants are set. Let’s end this debate once and for…like, a week until some random Mario or My Little Pony fan finds me and explains in detail why I was wrong. Regardless, it’s time for a Death Battle! Death Battle It was a beautiful day in Ponyville. The birds were singing, the flowers were singing, the ponies were singing…yeah, everything was singing - until a giant, blue wormhole opened up in the middle of the sky, and out flew an elderly magickoopa dressed in a blue robe, riding atop a broom. He glanced at a device in his hand. “Eheeheehee! I knew my newest device would lead me right to the Princess! I mean, a device that tracks both magical power and signs of royalty? Who would have thought of such a thing? I would, that’s who! King Bowser will be so proud of me!” He crossed his eyes and stared at the device’s screen. That couldn’t be right. According to this, the source of its readings were getting closer and closer. But, as far as he knew, Princess Peach couldn’t fly, and she’d never fly up to him even if she could. He raised his head and lifted a hand above his eyes, focusing on the ground below him. The creatures below him…they weren’t toads. “Oh, fantastic!” he cried out in anger. “My dimensional magic is acting up again! I’m in another dimension! I’ll have to calibrate the Princess Tracker to only look in our frame of reality…” He paused. His eyes swept over this place. It didn’t look very dangerous. If he went back with the news that he hadn’t even seen Princess Peach, much less captured her, Bowser would have his head. But if he captured a kingdom, or at least a city, in the process, that would establish a presence of the Koopa Kingdom in this world. Bowser’d like that. “Um, hello?” he heard someone say behind him. He turned to see a strange purplish creature with four hooves, wings, and a horn on its head. “What are you, some kind of deformed Yoshi?” he demanded. “Because I really hate those, and because you remind me of one, now I kinda hate you.” Twilight raised an eyebrow. “Well, okay, no need to be rude. Where did you come from?” She asked the question in a friendly manner, but Kamek was in no mood to make friends. “If you must know, I come from a world far more powerful than yours, where I lead entire armies into battle every day. I am the master of magicks, the most dangerous magickoopa, I am…Kamek!” “Ooookay,” Twilight sensed this wasn’t going to be an easy creature to make friends with. “Well, I’m Twilight Sparkle, the Princess of Friendship, but you can just call me Twi-” “Princess, huh?” Kamek interrupted. “Well, now those readings make sense. All right, Princess, I have some good news. This city, and probably your whole country, will now be ruled by the great and powerful King Bowser. You can expect a life of either slavery or battle, but don’t worry; you get weekends off.” “What? No way! You…you can’t invade this place!” “Can and will,” Kamek replied. “Well, I’ll just go ahead and tell King Bowser exactly how to get here-” Twilight blocked his path to the wormhole. “You aren’t going anywhere.” Kamek let out a cracked smile. “You have some pretty powerful magic, I can tell. Are you challenging me to a duel? Nobody’s done that since…well, last Tuesday, actually, but still-” “If we duel and I win, will you leave and never come back?” “Princess, if you win, I’ll give up magic for the rest of my life. Whatever you say, it won’t happen.” Twilight’s eyes narrowed. “We’ll see.” Kamek closed the portal. “Fine. Let’s get started!” '--FIGHT!--' Both launched a powerful magical blast at the same time. The two met in the air and dissipated. Kamek flew to the left in a circular pattern and launched several further blasts. Twilight followed his movements and canceled out every blast with one of her own. She judged Kamek’s speed, distance, and movement, and then blasted at him accordingly. But suddenly he wasn’t there, and was instead several feet away. Twilight picked up traces of teleportation magic. So, she thought, there’s more to this creature’s arsenal than just magic blasts. Speaking of which… She narrowly dodged one. She had to pick up the pace, had to keep up with this magician. I have to end this quickly, but my magic-altering spell only works with contact. What are his weaknesses? Kamek threw his wand out and levitated a boulder, throwing it at Twilight, but with a simple magic blast she’d smashed it to pieces well before it hit her. He saw her engulf herself in a magic shield and fly towards him. Curious to see how strong the shield was, he threw out several blasts at it. It absorbed them all, but each one kept hindering her progress. She was close now - and trying to touch him with her horn. Kamek grimaced. There was no telling what a magician of her caliber could do with the source of her magic touching his body. Right as she was about to make contact, he slammed his wand into her neck. She wasn’t hurt, thanks to the shield, but it knocked her back several feet. Then, without warning, he was behind her. He touched his wand, laced with a little counter-magic, to her shield and the shield vanished - and then the wand was around her throat and constricting her breath. She was trying to move her head to touch him with her horn, but he made sure she couldn’t manage it. “You don’t think I’d actually be dumb enough to let another magician touch me with something like that, do you?” Kamek scoffed. This wasn’t good. Twilight immediately teleported out of the hold and launched an enormous wave of fire at Kamek. Kamek waved his wand, and the fire separated into two pieces, each of which began circling above him. With a simple movement, they launched themselves at Twilight, who sent out a wave of frost magic to destroy them. She threw out another blast of frost magic to entrap Kamek, but he simply waved his wand and it vanished. Kamek smiled. “You can’t even keep up with one of me. How about two of me?” Then, to Twilight’s horror, another version of himself, this one clothed in green, separated itself from him. Both then said at the same time “Or even five?” Three other clones, each in different colors, appeared. All five pointed their wands at Twilight. Twilight fired a magic blast at one of them, and all five hit it instantly, creating a large explosion of color. Twilight gulped. She instantly began teleporting around the place, constantly firing magic blasts at the clones, but never managing to hit one before another destroyed the blast. In the meantime, the air all around her seem to be coated in energy blasts from the Kameks, and she wasn’t sure if she could last much longer. In a flash of inspiration, she released a magic spark into the air, which exploded into a beam of light that blinded all five Kameks. While they couldn’t see, she teleported behind them and threw a shield over each one. They all recovered in seconds. “It’s over,” she announced. “You can’t cast magic in there, and you can’t move. Now, go back to where you came from.” “Hah, fat chance!” shouted the original, blue Kamek. To Twilight’s surprise, he produced a large, vacuum-cleaner-like object, and proceeded to suck up the barrier with it. The other clones were all doing the same. Then she was suddenly hit by a blast. And then another. And then another. She couldn’t move, she could hardly think, and she was being pelted with dozens of blasts of powerful magic at once. She was knocked every which way and felt her body being bruised and torn up. A fierce look settled into her eyes. With a shout of “Enough!” she suddenly repelled every magic blast with an enormous wave of magical energy, and entrapped the Kameks with a spell that prevented them from moving. Quickly, before her energy was sapped, she launched blasts of counter-spells at each clone, with each one vanishing after a single shot. She then teleported both herself and the real Kamek several miles away into a mountainous range, where nobody could get hurt, and as her hold on him began to dissipate, she managed to slam him into a mountain hard enough to make a small crater in it. Ignoring his shouts and cries, she charged up a powerful blast of Alicorn magic, forming a large ball filled with it atop her horn, and launched it at Kamek. The ball drove Kamek deeper and deeper until he was in the middle of the mountain. Twilight let loose her hold and instantly raised up all the pieces of the mountain that had broken off, filling up the hole and sealing Kamek inside it. She turned around and sighed. “It’s done.” But it wasn’t. Magic began emanating around the mountain, and in seconds Twilight saw a hand that was bigger than her whole body break through. As the rock crumbled around him, a mountain-sized Kamek reveal himself. “I’ve still got tricks up my sleeve, Princess!” Twilight panicked. She launched another blinding spark and activated her magical camouflage before he could see again. He wouldn’t be able to see or track her. She might get lucky and be able to find a way to reverse this transformation before her stamina ran out. Kamek chuckled. She thought her magic kept her safe from his seeing her. He could just let her think that and then hit her with a surprise attack, but then he wouldn’t be able to taunt her. And he really liked to taunt. So, instead, he looked right where she was hiding at. “Hey, telepath here. You think I need to see you to know where you are?” He lifted his wand and struck her with a blow from it, forcing her out of the camouflage and to the ground. She groaned, stood up, and cast a magical effect on herself - likely a healing spell of sorts. He grinned. “So, Princess of Friendship, I wonder how you’ll do without your magic?” He pulled out his vacuum cleaner, now enlarged, and charged it up. He saw her fly up and attempted to move out of the way of the oncoming suction - but it was for naught. His precognition had already told him that she would do just that. He fired it up, and enveloped Twilight in the enormous suction power of the machine. She screamed in agony as color, magic, and happiness flew out of her, and then it ended. There she was, gray, unemotional, near-lifeless. He laughed. “Eheeheehee! This was even easier than I thought it would be!” She closed her eyes and landed on the ground. She inhaled, exhaled, clearly trying to figure out why she was even fighting in the first place. Kamek laughed again. It was liberating, to see this creature helpless before him. But then, suddenly, somehow, her horn glowed with magic. Kamek started. “What are you doing? How-” As the magic glowed brighter, color returned to her. She turned around and faced him. “That’s impossible!” Kamek shouted, angrily. His voice shook the mountains, since he was, well, the size of one. Yet Twilight did not move. “I drained every bit of magic inside of you!” “No, you didn’t.” She spoke softly. “Even though I couldn’t feel anything, I still knew what had happened. My memories…they’re really what I am. Everything I knew and remembered about my friends, and how they’ve helped me become who I am, and how much they’ve done for me…you drained the outside magic, but you can’t drain a bond like that.” “What do you mean, ‘outside magic’?” Kamek shouted. “I drained all your magic! All the friendship in the world can’t fix that!” “Friendship is magic, the most powerful kind,” Twilight explained. “When I defeated Nightmare Moon, Tirek, everyone else, my friends were right there beside me, like they always have been. That’s what gives me the strength to keep fighting, and the magic to win.” “They aren’t here now,” Kamek scoffed, “which means you can’t win.” “No,” replied Twilight, eyes darkening. “It means that I have to win, so that they never have to worry about you or anyone else hurting them.” She suddenly hit Kamek with a powerful blast of counter-magic. He screamed in pain and surprise as he shrunk down to his normal size. Not wasting a second, Twilight teleported a book in front of her, and hit Kamek with a blast of magic, turning him into an illustration in the book. Another spell, and the book caught on fire. Right before the book was engulfed in flames, Kamek appeared outside of it, badly burned. “You…paperized me,” he said, shocked. He didn’t get the chance to say anything else, as Twilight was suddenly there and kicked him in the chest, knocking him to the ground, wheezing. He got up and launched himself at Twilight, hoping to catch her and pin her with his martial arts in order to hit her with a magical finisher, but she turned intangible, and Kamek’s body went right through her. It hit the ground and rolled. Kamek dropped his wand and struggled in getting up. Twilight hit him with another blast of magic, knocking him back down, and then summoned a half a dozen Parasprites around his wand. Seeing it as food, the Parasprites had eaten the entire wand in two seconds, and Twilight forced them all to vanish again before they began multiplying. She stepped toward Kamek. Kamek managed to stand. He needed that healing spell right now. He held out his hand to summon his wand, but, to his shock, it didn’t appear. “My wand…what did you do to it?!” “The same thing I’m about to do to you,” Twilight replied. She touched Kamek’s head with her horn. “I’m making sure you can never hurt anyone, ever again.” There was a burst of magic, and Kamek cried out, then toppled over, exhausted. Twilight backed away. “I’m sorry. I had to do it.” Kamek pulled himself to his knees. And laughed. “You tried to take away my magic. But you, of all people, should know that it takes more than a spell to do that.” He held out his hand, and then his broom was in it. “And we magicians always have a contingency, just in case.” He held out the broom toward Twilight, and suddenly, her horn vanished. Twilight’s eyes widened. She tried to cast a spell, but couldn’t. “What- how-” “I told you,” Kamek replied, “I’m the master of magicks.” Twilight jumped into the air and tried to fly away, but chains suddenly wrapped themselves around her wings, chains that were far stronger than normal. She couldn’t break through them. Suddenly, she was afraid. She turned to run. She ran, and ran, and then Kamek was in front of her. “Leaving so soon?” As he charged up and launched a blast, Twilight tried to dodge, but couldn’t. The blast hit it with more power than she had ever felt, with the possible exception of Tirek. But she had no magic to save her this time, and she went flying thousands of feet through the air. Then Kamek was there, and he hit her with another blast, one that sent her back down to earth with so much force if formed an enormous crater. Kamek appeared next to her. Twilight tried to get up, but couldn’t. It all hurt too much, and she couldn’t do anything about it. As Kamek approached her, she gasped “No. You can’t. I can’t let you hurt my friends!” Kamek gave her an malicious grin. “Don’t worry. You’ll be seeing them soon.” He waved his wand, and then Twilight was no longer there. In her place was a purple egg with indigo spots. Kamek calmly reached down, picked up the egg, and crushed it with one hand. '--KO!--' Kamek wiped his hand off on his cloak. He glanced at his broom. It should leave him with enough magic for now, but he’d have to make another magic wand if he wanted to do any invading. He set his broom in mid-air, jumped onto it, and opened up the wormhole again. Looking at the bits of eggshell that were all that remained of Twilight, he muttered “One princess down, one to go.” Results Well, that was an EGGSellent fight. Fine, you can kill me. Both Twilight and Kamek were master magicians and had some pretty amazing physical feats, but Kamek just had the edge in pretty much every category. While much of their magic and weapons countered each other’s, for example, Kamek’s Paperize spell and Twilight’s Illustration spell, Kamek’s Time Machine and Twilight’s Time spell, among many others, and Twilight did have more spells to pick from, Kamek’s spells were much more useful in a battle situation. Cloning yourself tends to be more helpful than restoring happy memories, and full elemental manipulation far outclasses any elemental magic Twilight can perform. His healing spell is far superior, and he can summon entire armies of koopas, dry bones, shy guys, and the like with ease, rather than a few simple animals and materials. In most other cases as well, Kamek’s spells just go a step beyond what Twilight’s do. Not to mention that Kamek has mastered every one of his spells, while Twilight still struggles with fixing ancient artifacts. Twilight’s magical power can compete with the likes of Queen Chrysalis and Starlight Glimmer, who are very powerful magical creatures who could cast spells that technically affected kingdoms, but Kamek’s magical prowess has held its own against foes that are at least planetary in level. Heck, he put up a good fight against Dreamy Luigi, who can move stars with ease. The only beings with that kind of power in Equestria are Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Discord, and Chrysalis after absorbing enough love to satiate a kingdom. The only one of these Twilight has competed with without outside help that essentially gives you a free win would be Chrysalis, but even then she’s only done so when Chrysalis was love-starved, and therefore even weaker than normal, or when a power-increasing comet is in orbit. Kamek’s magical power was more than enough to match Twilight’s, and while he had wards that prevented her from, say, turning him into a frog, using the “Want it, Need it” spell to drive him insane, or taking away his magical abilities, Twilight had nothing of the sort. In fact, her magical abilities and control over her own body and magic pool has been tampered with several times in the past. If an untrained Starlight Glimmer can do it, there’s really no reason to say that Kamek couldn’t. Kamek also has the edge in both experience and combat skill, as well. While Twilight rarely looks for a fight and almost never wins in one-on-one confrontations without outside help or extensive preparation beforehand, Kamek has led entire armies and been fighting powerful beings for over two hundred years. He’s even tutored Bowser in martial arts, turning him into a fantastic boxer, while Twilight has had no training aside from her magical prowess whatsoever. Twilight’s magic is tied to her stamina, but Kamek’s isn’t, allowing him to cast spells just as well as before even if he’s near-death, while a single good blow can dampen Twilight’s magical abilities. Kamek easily outlasts her in potency because of this. Twilight has cast spells that typically encompass a city block at most, while Kamek has cast spells on entire armies. Twilight can hold Kamek still for a short while, but it drains her energy quickly, and she’s never shown to be able to do anything but walk a few steps when she does hold others still, and he’s fought foes that can stop time before. Plus, his immediate precognition gives him an enormous leg up in knowing exactly what Twilight will do half the time. Twilight’s magic barrier may be tough, but it has been broken before, and has never faced anything like Kamek’s blasts that sent Mario flying across galaxies. And, while Twilight’s counter-spells could reverse Kamek’s magic, each spell has to be specifically prepared and cast according to the nature of the spell in question. For an especially advanced spell, doing this can take Twilight hours, which is time she doesn’t have against Kamek. Not to mention that Kamek also can counter her spells, and his counter-spells have no such need to be attuned. Twilight’s magical arsenal just doesn’t stand up to Kamek’s. Even when looking at physical feats exclusively, Kamek takes the cake. Let’s take a look at some of each of their best physical feats: In terms of strength, Twilight was able to easily pull an enormous chariot made of solid gold. By measuring its dimensions in comparison to Twilight herself, and high-balling it so that only 40% of the chariot would be considered hollow, when it’s likely around 65%, this means it weighed around 47 tons. However, she pulled this alongside Princess Cadence. Ignoring the fact that Cadence has previously shown to be more powerful, magically and physically, than her, we can half that number to say that Twilight was pulling along around 23 tons. Impressive, but not as impressive as what Kamek has done. By measuring the enormous hammer he used in Yoshi’s New Island in comparison to him, and low-balling it to assume it’s made of wood rather than one of the heavy, magic-absorbing metals commonly found throughout the Mushroom Kingdom, it still comes out to be just under 39 tons, giving Kamek a decisive edge in the Strength competition. As for speed, one of Twilight’s best feats of speed was when she flew in front of a powerful magic blast by Starlight and blocked it to prevent it from hitting some ponies behind her. Based off some simple calculations given magic blasts from other episodes, similar blasts throughout the show are shown to move at around 100 feet per second. Assuming the ponies she saved were a mere four feet away from Starlight, which, considering Twilight’s length, should be way, way closer than they actually were, she must have recognized the attack, landed, and thrown up her shield in less than 0.04 seconds. However, Kamek still beats this, as he’s dodged lightning bolts. The lower region of the speed of a lightning bolt is about 220,000 MPH. If Kamek was 2000 feet away, even though he was clearly shown to be much closer, he would still have had to recognize the bolt and move out of the way in 0.006 seconds, a little under ten times faster than Twilight. And that’s assuming Starlight even fired the blast before Twilight put up the barrier, which is debatable. Even in durability, or rather, especially in durability, Kamek just blows Twilight out of the water. Twilight was hit by a falling grand piano and got up without major injuries. Judging from the fact that the largest grand pianos can weigh around 1200 pounds and the height from which the piano fell, even if we really overappreciate this feat and claim that Twilight could tank twenty grand pianos falling on her at once, then she would tank about 96 tons of force. Meanwhile, Kamek easily took a hit from Giant Bowser that sent him flying into lava. According to Mario & Luigi: Dream Team’s statistics, Giant Bowser has a little over 9x the strength of normal Bowser. Normal Bowser is canonically stated to be stronger than Mario, who can lift and throw entire castles. But even if we low-ball Mario‘s strength to one of his lesser feats, Lifting King Bob-omb, the result is more than impressive. Judging by Mario’s canonical height and the density of iron (even though the Bob-ombs are likely made of steel, which is actually heavier), King Bob-omb must have weighed a bare minimum of 76 tons. Even if we say Mario’s strength is limited to this, even though it seriously isn’t, and say that Bowser’s strength is equal to Mario’s, despite it being canonically more, and we run it through the 9x Giant Bowser multiplier, and if Kamek was hit with half his strength, that’s being hit with 342 tons of force right into lava and coming out without a scratch. So, mathematically, Kamek’s durability must be at least this much - and again, we’re really low-balling it. To recap: Strength: Kamek: 38.88 tons Twilight: 23.5 tons Speed: Kamek: 0.006 Seconds Twilight: 0.04 Seconds Durability: Kamek: 342 tons Twilight: 96 tons No matter where you look, Kamek beats Twilight physically - and remember that Twilight’s feats were all high-balled and Kamek’s were low-balled. “Oh,” you say, “But what about the time Twilight defeated Discord, who can warp reality effortlessly, or the time she was piledrived through mountains and tanked nuclear explosions and defeated people easily capable of moving planets with their mind, or the time she herself moved the sun and moon all over the place telekinetically? Doesn’t that stuff put her way above Kamek?” In answer to that, yes, she did accomplish all these things, but by…well, cheating. The only reason she defeated Discord and Nightmare Moon was because of the Elements of Harmony specifically countering their magic and entrapping them, and even then she needed all of her friends with her to use the elements. Her physical feats when fighting Tirek are very impressive, as was her ability to easily move celestial bodies, but she could only do this during the short time when she held the magic of all four Alicorns in Equestria, which enhanced her magical powers and physical attributes to absurd levels. Without this power, she has never done anything like those feats. As per the rule of a Death Battle that disallows outside help, neither of these circumstances would be allowed to play out in the fight. And, I should mention, Kamek has fought beings capable of doing very similar things before and survived. This was a good match, but, in the end, Kamek just outclasses Twilight in magical and physical prowess. She had very little chance in the long run, and Kamek had more than enough power to make sure the battle kept going. Twilight’s fate was sealed once the greatest of magikoopas Kamek her. The winner is Kamek. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Good vs Evil themed Death Battles Category:Video Game vs Cartoon themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:LittleZbot Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic Duel Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017